Forbidden
by Amazon Bunny
Summary: RaineKratos. Married life is harder than she thought. Faced with other problems and her own, only one thing's clear... It's hard to live a life when you're no longer yourself. ch5 up!
1. Prologue

Forbidden

* * *

Author's Note: This story is written in Raine's point of view. Heheh...just in case you didn't notice...Sorry all, I didn't feel like the usual "muse" thing...and besides, I'm running out of ideas, anyway. 'Forbidden' is OOC...won't give out any spoilers here (yet)...but rest assured that this is RaineKratos all the way!  
Pairings are:  
Kratos Raine  
Kratos Anna (mildly...just to satisfy purists...)  
Zelos Sheena  
Lloyd Colette  
Yuan Martel  
Genis Presea 

Well, I hope you enjoy! This is my first story in first-person POV...hahaha, you get to read the first...Oh, and by the way... This piggybacks off Daphne Du Maurier's "Rebecca" if any of you romance/suspense novel readers notice.

* * *

-_There has always been a tale about the famed Aurion estate. How the current master's late wife still walks amongst the living. Hauntingly beautiful, with brawn and brain to boot, everyone says "no one can replace her". As soon as the second Mrs. Aurion steps into the house, she feels a presence that was lost, but not forgotten, a phantom preserved as perfectly as if she were alive; as she treads in the shadows of her predecessor, she is determined to uncover the lost, chilling tale of Anna Aurion._

_

* * *

_

My name is Raine Sage.

You may recognize my name; all of us became quite popular after the Journey of Regeneration. And by Journey of Regeneration, I didn't mean the ritual of the Chosen- I meant the quest my friends and I unwittingly embarked on to reunite the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. It has been years since the famed incident, indeed, now our names lay covered in dust in the great libraries; but I still remember it all clear as day.  
Many of us have already passed on. Regal, for example, was the first to go. After seeing the destruction of the Ex-Sphere mines and fundings, he was found dead in front of Alicia's grave in the Sky Terrace. The cause is still unknown. He now peacefully lies next to Alicia.  
Sheena and Zelos were wed shortly after the World Regeneration in Mizuho. Because she had carried on the duties of the next chief, the two couldn't move to Meltokio, as originally planned, and Zelos moved to hidden village. Sheena gave birth to one child, dubbed "Mithos". Don't ask me why they would name a child so, especially after what had happened to us all, but I heard it was because Zelos felt sorry for the little guy. Luckily, Mithos was not blonde at all; he was a fair child with dark hair and a mischiveous smile. He took after his father in personality, which was a bit of a shock. In no time, he had flirted and driven every lady wild.After many, many years, I heard news that Sheena was murdered by Kuchinawa. Zelos, of course, killed Kuchinawa, and was left to take care of Mithos. He took on the position of the Chief and guided Mizuho for the remaining years of his life, and passed the role to Mithos when he, too, died.  
Colette and Lloyd married several years after the Regeneration in Iselia. Colette had twelve children (each named after every month in the year), and lived with Lloyd at Dirk's house. Three of their children, I remember, were as bright as their father, and, with much practice, was finally able to count to one hundred at age nine.Five of their children were clumsy, tripping over logs and such daily, and one child even resembled Kratos. Another child was like Anna, I presumed, and the last two were as calm as Frank and Phaidra. Lloyd became a skilled craftsman, and Colette became a reknowned speaker (though still clumsy as ever) against prejudice. Lloyd died at age 75, because he felt "young again" and had pulled out his old swords and accidently knocked himself into a coma, which he never came out of. Colette tripped over the family dog and broke her back two years later. One year after she smashed her spine, she died. Both are buried next to Anna. As for their twelve children, each had moved into a different city, and persued their own dreams.  
Presea, who grew to be a splendid young woman, married my younger brother, Genis, after ten years. She bore him two children, one whom he named "Alicia" after her sister, and another "Virginia" my mother. Alicia was like Genis; she loved to study and had a habit of getting smacked. Virginia was like Presea; quiet and sweet, and loved the outdoors. They lived quietly in Ozette, which had been rebuilt with the Lezareno Company's funds. Presea Sage died from old age at 89. Genis, too, died the day after from grief. This, to me in particular, was a great shock, because half-elves are generally long-lived, and can live several thousand years. I haven't heard from Alicia or Virginia since.

As for me, I never married- nor saw anyone- the day Kratos left for Derris Kharlan. After Genis moved out of Iselia, I lived alone and taught school until one day, fate had it that I, too, would move to Asgard. There, I preformed as an acolyte again. The people were pleased that I had returned to the Wind City, and the little town soon became a bustling community, with all the tourists that came and went. Always, though, I felt strangely empty, my soul desired something..._someone_, I should say, in my life. Of course, Linar was delighted I had returned to Asgard to preform, and he showed up to nearly all my preformances, but I never really took an interest in him. Harley, it would seem, was also in the crowd at most of my preformances, until he married Aisha. The trio moved to Sybak, and I lost contact with them.  
But that someone was yet to come. I knew he would never come back, though. I told myself "_He's forgotten about you. He doesn't care, his heart still desires another," _but it seems I was wrong. It seems he had come back for me, if that's what you can call our little coicidence. But it didn't matter to me at first. _He _had come back.

But now, two thousand years later, when I have finally become an old woman (you can tell by the creaking in my knees), I often dream that I could do this all over, from the beginning. There were so many mistakes I wish I could redo, but time is not so forgiving. I think so, when my fingers close around the cast iron gates of the estate, and I close my eyes, hoping, hoping that if I close them long enough, I would be, once again, in Luin, sitting in the little restaurant, right before I saw him. But when I open my eyes, all I can see is a once-beautiful mansion, gray with age, ivy growing slowly up its sides, and a yellowy, patchy looking lawn, that had been green and alive, and wild, overgrown, blood-red roses. I can never go back, now, that is certain.

* * *

Amazon Bunny: How was the prologue? Sad? Angsty? Forlorn? Heheheh... Don't worry, it gets really good later... Don't forget to leave comments, you know I loooooooove em! 


	2. Meeting

Forbidden

* * *

Amazon Bunny: Wh00t! Chapter 1! Well, I hope you all like this chapter, the characters are a little OOC...Oh, there's a bug on my computer that clumps up words together, so bear with me, I'm going totry to fix it somehow..and yeah...a couple of you noticed I killed off everyone else, but, heh...heheheheh...I think the rest of the story will make up for it? Eh...well, enjoy!

* * *

-_There has always been a tale about the famed Aurion estate. How the current master's late wife still walks amongst the living. Hauntingly beautiful, with brawn and brain to boot, everyone says "no one can replace her". As soon as the second Mrs. Aurion steps into the house, she feels a presence that was lost, but not forgotten, a phantom preserved as perfectly as if she were alive; as she treads in the shadows of her predecessor, she is determined to uncover the lost, chilling tale of Anna Aurion._

* * *

I often wonder what my life would have been like, if my nosy tour manager. 

His name was Leon Cervantes. He was tall, with rumpled brown hair and roguish green eyes flecked with gray. Thin, with gangly arms and legs, he looked like a pale walking stick. It was all his idea to journey to major cities around the globe to gain more popularity to Asgard. I think he seemed to think that if everyone would see me, the acolyte, they would want to journey tothe Wind City in the future.  
It was a Saturday afternoon, I remember, and while we were in Luin, we stopped by the riverboat restaurant. It was very classy, that was for sure.The two of us were seated in a corner, and shortly, we were greeted by a short, squat waitress. Her small, piggy eyes glanced at me, and she took Leon's order with flourish. The waitress quickly took my order and waddled away. Before the food arrived, two girls joined our table. Both sat very close to a very annoyed-looking Leon.  
"Mind if we sit here?" One of the girls asked, surveying me. It was obvious she would stay regardless. "Say, you're that one wind dancer, aren't you?" The other sat a little taller.  
"The Wind Dancer?" the other girl demanded. After glaring at me, she snorted. "Well, I heard the Wind Dancer was a half-elf...a filthy, disgusting half-elf."  
"Maybe she is a half elf, but she's definitely of a higher class than you lot," I shot back.  
The two didn't know what to say. After much more glaring, the first girl said slowly. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine."  
_I have to thank Lloyd for that,_ I thought to myself. _That's the second time it's helped me out in a tight spot._  
"Their names are Kitty-" Leon pointed at the first girl. "-and Kat. Twins." He looked as if he had a foul odor under his nose. "Kitty was my ex-girlfriend from 3 years ago. I forgot she lived here."  
"...I see,"I said softly.  
Our food arrived, and the Kitty and Kat muttered something about having to leave. It was pretty evident they didn't want to be caught in the presence of a half-elf.  
"Sorry about that," Leon gave a great sigh and tucked into his plate of steak.  
I didn't respond. Kat's comment about "filthy, disgusting half-elves" was still on my mind. I stared down at my chicken florentine angrily. We ate in silence. After he finished eating, he excused himself to go to the hotel, to book two rooms for us. Not thirty seconds later, Kitty, alone, joined our table again.  
"You know, I don't mind half-elves as much as my sister,"she said snottily. "But I still think they're insuperior compared to humans."  
"I'm flattered," I said coldly.  
"Say, look at that man," she giggled, pointing. "Isn't he cute? They say he can't get over the death of his wife."  
I turned to look at whoever she was pointing at. The fork fell from my fingers with a clatter.  
"Kratos!" I gasped.  
Kitty gave me a suspicious glare. "Do you know him?" she said icily.  
"No," I said quickly and looked away. The restaurant was oddly quiet. Maybe it was because everyone was too astounded to see Kratos, or maybe because it was two in the afternoon. Kitty gave me another dirty look and slunk away.  
I left my pay and tip on the table and stood up to leave. The moment I stood up, the waitress from before scurried over to me. "Miss, that man over there wants to see you."My heart skipped a beat as she led me to the reserved table in the backroom.  
"In there," she said huffily, and waddled away as she did before.  
My heart thumping ridiculously fast, I pulled aside the thick curtain and walked into the room.  
Sure enough, it was Kratos.  
"Long time no see, Raine," he said softly.I had forgotten how beautiful he was, and how I loved his voice. All I could think was "I hoped he couldn't hear my heart pounding against my ribs". He gestured for me to sit down.  
"Hello, Kratos," I said, trying to sound casual. "It has been a while."  
"How have you been?"  
"Uhm..." I struggled to find the right word. "Fine," I lied. I wasn't such a great liar in front of him, because he stared hard at me, and smirked.  
"Feeling lonely, I suppose?"  
I didn't reply, and was glad when he changed the subject. Of course, I was only glad for a little bit, because the topic changed to Leon.  
"There was a man earlier in the hotel," he said. "He was looking for you. Your husband?" The last word seemed stiff and forced.  
"No," I felt a smile pull at my mouth. "My tour manager. I'm the acolyte at Asgard."  
I saw him give me a swift, searching look, as if I were lying to him. Finally, he said, "How's Genis?"  
He immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say. Of course, he didn't know Genis had passed away years ago, but...  
"Never mind," he said quickly. "Forget I said anything."  
"It's okay," I said quietly. "You didn't know." I shut my eyes because I felt my eyes tear up.  
It was rather quiet for the next few minutes.  
"He died," I whispered. "They all died."  
"I know," he said, equally soft."I suppose Lloyd and Colette got married? How much children did they have?" He seemed to try to cheer me up by changing the subject, but I knew-I knew- that it was equally hard for him to talk about his son when he didn't even show up for his wedding, his birthdays, or even his funeral.  
"They had twelve," I looked up. "January...he was a little boy. Always tripping into things...blonde and brown eyes. Februrary was a boy... You should have seen; he was a cheeky little boy, with brown hair and brown eyes. March was a girl, brown hair, hazel eyes. I suppose she looked like..." I broke off. "And there was April," I resumed quickly. "She was the clumsiest of the bunch, but very spirited. Very... She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. May was a girl. She was a cute kid. Reddish blonde and brown eyes. June was also a girl, and she was like Lloyd in every way. She didn't learn to count to one hundred until she was nine. July was another girl exactly like Colette. Kept on apologizing even though it wasn't her fault...and then August...he was a boy. I don't know who his looks came from- he had black hair and blue eyes. Always quiet, and loved to be out in the forest or anywhere with trees. I remember he always wanted to be called 'Augustus'. September was a nice boy with blonde hair. Very talented with crafts, just like Lloyd. He wasn't very clusmy at all, but he wasn't very bright. October was a boy too. He dyed his hair green permanently on Halloween by accident. I think it was to scare April. Very roguish, but he used to always make me laugh. And then there was November. She was a tomboy; loved to play and romp around the forest with the boys. She cut her hair one summer because she said it was too hot-" I laughed, recalling the incident. "Colette told me she was shocked when November walked out of the bathroom with her hair short and uneven. October laughed himself unconscious, from what I heard. Then the last of them was December. He was a handsome little boy. Auburn hair and brown eyes. Always reminded me of..." I broke off, realizing what I was saying. "...you," I finished lamely.  
I looked up to see a ghost of a smile on Kratos' face. He didn't say anything. "So, tell me," he said. "How've you been doing for these past hundred years?"  
"I've said a lot already," I said coyly. "I think it'd be best if you told me first."  
"Heh, I see you haven't changed much," the corner of his mouth twitched, as if he were trying to surpress a smile. "Very well, then... As you know, I destroyed Ex-Spheres on Derris Kharlan. I can say that all of them have been destroyed and disposed of. Rather boring job, really..."  
"That's all you've been doing for these past years?"  
"That's all I can tell you," he said. "Now how about you?"  
"I'm an acolyte at Asgard," I repeated. "I'm on tour right now. In three days I will be heading off to Meltokio to preform a ritual for the King."  
"Hm, well, do you like your job?" said Kratos.  
"What kind of question is that?" I asked. "But I suppose I do."  
He looked as if he restrained himself from rolling his eyes with great effort. "Is that because you get to study ruins up close?"  
I blushed. "You sound like Lloyd," I told him. "He told me the same thing during the Regeneration. Remember, when I offered to take Aisha's place at the Wind Dais."  
"Well, if you like your job so much," he said slowly, considering his words. "I guess you wouldn't want to hear my offer, then."  
"What offer?"  
He gave me a sly smile. "Are you sure you want to know? It could change your life forever."  
I thought for a moment. "I guess so," I said. "Fire away."  
"Alright then, but I warned you. You could either go along with your tour and go to Meltokio...Or you could come live with me. That's all."  
"What? You mean as your secretary or something?" I asked, surprised.  
"No, I'm asking you to marry me," he said. Seeing the expression on my face, he said hastily. "Of course, I didn't think you would, it was just a suggestion..."  
"No, no!" I said quickly. "Not at all!" This was something I dreamed of years ago. I'd fantasized that that certain Seraphim had come back for me, with a beautiful proposal. I'd thought up every word he'd say, and what I'd say. But never-_never_- have I dreamt of a proposal in a place like this, in this situation. I was lost for words, and he'd thought I didn't accept. I couldn't turn this down, Itold myself firmly. This is what I've always wanted.  
"Kratos, this is something I've always wanted to hear from you since the World Regeneration. I'd love to accept your offer." Those words tumbled from my mouth, unprepared and definetely informal; the complete opposite of my daydreams.  
He looked up, almost unable to comprehend my words. When they registered in his mind, his face broke out into one of the first genuine smiles I had seen in a long time.

So it was settled. I was going to become a married woman.

* * *

**To my reviewers:  
Hamano Ayumi- heheheh! Yeah, Colette is clumsy...Poor Lloyd...knocking himself out with his swords. Ah, well, I thought it was a fitting ending... Thanks for the review! AND UPDATE 'GUARDIAN' or make another one-shot or something! I love your stories!**

**Skyraptor66- yeah, it's a horror-ish story. Just hang tight, you'll see, it'll get creepy. And yeah, I guess Anna will sorta come back as a ghost, if you can call it that! XP But I won't give away too much right now.**

**Yukashi Tenshi- Err...I don't usually put a lot of effort in prologues. But thanks! It made me feel good about my writing! XD well, I updated it! Thanks for the review!**

**Scarlet Kratos- heheh...it was fun! Thinking of ways to kill em all off...It was particularly fun to think of Colette and Lloyd's. I felt bad to kill off Genis, but I couldn't fit him into the story so... I was pretty happy to kill Regal though...I never really liked him XD**

**A Fading Shadow- Thanks! I hope this chapter was good, I thought it was a bit fuzzy. **

**Fenrir Hellfyre- Nice name! You don't by any chance read _Ragnarok_ do you? (Your name reminds me of Fenris Fenrir, lol) Thanks for the review!**

**ShimaGenki- heheheh...that's what I was aiming for. Thanks for the review! **

**RWT- just like Colette, lol you'll read more about the kids later on...I might throw in a guest appearance by one of em or their grandchildren or something... I haven't decided yet. **

**One-Piece-And-Naruto-Fan- Hey, you like One Piece and Naruto too! I love the mangas! lol well, anyhoo, thanks for the review!**

**mernardi169- heh, glad you liked it! yeah, Raine's an old woman now...she's telling the story from that time... But the Raine in the story is still pretty young. She still looks the same, anyway. Elves and half-elves are long lived...it'll get more angsty as I update, you can be sure of that. And KratosRaine, of course...**

**

* * *

**Amazon: Well, that's it for this chapter! Hang tight for the next- It's on it's way! Don't expect a lot of writer's block (though there will be a lot, trust me)- there'll be a lot less than "Broken Valentine" and "What is this Thing Called Love" (which I haven't updated in a while. Sorry folks!). Here's a preview of the next chapter:

_Leon gave me a hard, cold stare. "I really hope you know what you're doing," he said finally.  
"Of course," I said.  
He tried a different tactic. "You know we'll have to replace you. The tourists nor Asgard will be happy about this. You know this."  
"Yes," I said calmly. "But I have decided."  
"You're making a big mistake!" he growled. The lamp behind him made him look taller and lankier than ever as he towered above me. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, and once you step into it, you won't come back out!"He glowered at me. "I'm telling you, don't get married to that guy!"  
"I am prepared to make that 'big mistake' then," I said, getting frustrated.  
My tour manager glared at me furiously, but realized he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine then...But I warned you- I warned you! He doesn't love you, he just can't go on living all by himself."_


	3. White

Forbidden

* * *

Amazon Bunny: Hey! This is the 3rd chapter of "Forbidden"...Characters are mildly OOC (Out of character, for those of you that have been living under a rock)... 

Pairings are:  
Kratos Raine (Kraine)  
Kratos Anna (mildly...just to satisfy purists...)(Kranna)  
Zelos Sheena (Sheelos)  
Lloyd Colette (Colloyd)  
Yuan Martel (Yuartel)  
Genis Presea(Gesea)

Enjoy and leave loads of reviews! I love to know what my readers think!

* * *

-_There has always been a tale about the famed Aurion estate. How the current master's late wife still walks amongst the living. Hauntingly beautiful, with brawn and brain to boot, everyone says "no one can replace her". As soon as the second Mrs. Aurion steps into the house, she feels a presence that was lost, but not forgotten, a phantom preserved as perfectly as if she were alive; as she treads in the shadows of her predecessor, she is determined to uncover the lost, chilling tale of Anna Aurion._

* * *

So it was official. I was going to be a married woman. 

The shock of it actually took my breath away. I still had that fluttery feeling, like I had swallowedall the butterflies in the world,long after I left the restaurant and ambled up to the hotel. Kratos had said to meet me in front ofLloyd's statuethe next day. He said that if I needed him, I would be able to find him down by the docks.

The doorman held the door open for me and I saw Leon sitting by himself in the lobby, reading a newspaper. He looked up as I approached him.  
"Where have you been?" He asked crossly. "Does it take you four hours to eat your meal?"  
"No," I said, abashed by his comment. "I ran into someone I knew."  
"Who?"  
"Why should it matter to you?" And why should it? It was my business, after all.  
"So you saw him, did you?" He folded his newspaper and laid it on the glass table beside him. "Saw him, and now you're going to run off with him, are you?"  
"...I don't know what you're talking about," I said swiftly, wondering how on earth he could have known about Kratos.  
"Don't lie to me. Someone came in here earlier and said she heard you talking to this Kratos-person and now you're running off with him to get married. And quitting your job!" Leon said angrily. "What are you thinking?"  
I glared at him. "That's my business," I said cooly. "So I'd appreciate it if you left it alone."  
Beneath that brown hair of his, I saw his temples pulsing, as if the cogs underneath that mop of his hair were spinning harder than ever. It also seemed he was restraining himself from yelling. Of course, with a voice like his, it'd scare the daylights out of anyone.  
"Who tipped you off?" Isaid, taking advantage of the opportunity when he wasn't pelting me with questions.  
"None of _your_ business!"  
"Then don't nose into mine!"  
Leon gave me a hard, cold stare. "I really hope you know what you're doing," he said finally.  
"Of course," I said.  
He tried a different tactic. "You know we'll have to replace you. The tourists nor Asgard will be happy about this. You know this."  
"Yes," I said calmly. "But I have decided."  
"You're making a big mistake!" he growled. The lamp behind him made him look taller and lankier than ever as he towered above me. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, and once you step into it, you won't come back out!" He glowered at me. "I'm telling you, don't get married to that guy!"  
"I am prepared to make that 'big mistake' then," I said, getting frustrated.  
My tour manager glared at me furiously, but realized he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine then...But I warned you- I warned you! He doesn't love you, he just can't go on living all by himself."  
"I don't care," I tried to sound tough. "All that matters to me is that I love him, and I'm getting married to him." Of course, I was lying through my teeth. I _did _care whether or not he loved me or not. He had to have at least some affection for me, didn't he? After all that we've been through, after all we've said and done! Why would he propose to me if he didn't love me? Unless...  
It just couldn't be true. It couldn't be!  
I refuse to believe it, I wouldn't believe it, I told myself. He loved me, and he still does!  
Turning away, I stalked up the steps to my room, until I remembered that I had forgotten to get the keys from Leon. Sighing, I shuffled back into the lobby to get the key.

As before, he was reading the newspaper, though this time, with a furrowed brow dotted with beads of sweat.  
"Er...Leon, you forgot to give me the keys."  
He peered at me over the top of the papers. "If I give you the keys will you remain acolyte and not get married?"  
"What do you think my answer would be?"  
"And how should I know? Your mind works in strange ways, Raine," he said bitterly.  
"Heh, you know me all too well," I stretched out my hand to recieve the keys, but he didn't give them to me. "So...the keys?"  
"Why don't you ask Kratos to give them to you?" He snapped, throwing the paper aside.  
I looked at him. This was the first time I had seen him in a rage over something like this. I felt inclined to laugh, but felt that would only spur his temper higher and more explosive.  
"Do you intend to turn this into a shouting match?" I asked quietly.  
He didn't reply, nor did he hand over the keys.All he did was turn his back and storm up the stairs.  
And that was the last time I saw Leon Cervantes.

But there were other things on my mind other than the departure of Leon. I went to the other lodgings, only to be swiftly shut down.  
"There aren't any rooms?" I asked.  
"Sorry, no open rooms, miss," the clerk said again. "They're all booked because of the Water Ceremony."  
I had to find a place to stay (all lodgings were totally booked) or I'd be sleeping on the streets. I knew I was running out of options, so I hurried to the dock. Hopefully, Kratos was still there...  
"Lemonade! Get your ice cold lemonade, only ten Gald a cup!"  
"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, and get a chance to win one thousand Gald!"  
"Now now, boys, no need to fight, there's plenty for everyone!"  
Shouts of the local merchants filled my ears as I pushed my way through the crowd. "Dammit," I cursed. There was the same thing I saw in almost all of these tourists; some of them who had shown up to Asgard looked as if they hadn't bathed in years, with hair that hung, matted and greasy, stubble coated with dirt on the men, emanciated faces of the women and children, all dressed in rags.I recognized the customary pointed, yet rounded, ears of a half-elf under their hair. Then there was the middle class and upperclass, who would jeer and and shove others out of the way to get a better view. I would shut my eyes, unable to watch what would happen. There were occasional news that half-elves were found dead outside the village, beaten viciously to death. It sickened me. To think that I had thought Genis and I had tried to reduce the prejudice against half-elves, and that that would happen...  
The half-elves sat quietly against the buildings, or hidden in the alleys, and surveyed the bustling city with longing, desperate eyes. When their eyes landed on me, I could feel their sadness, that I would be one of the lucky ones, the few half-elves that could blend in with humans.  
I shoved my way through, jostled here and there, and made my way to the docks. The ships had all left, so all there was were the little private boats and fishing boats left in the harbor.  
Only one person was standing on the wooden dock. That person was tall, with auburn hair and clad in purple. When I saw him, I felt the breath catch in my throat, and I realized I was breathless from running all the way.  
Not even five feet away, I heard him say my name in his soft, low voice. "Raine," he said, without turning around.  
"Kratos," I acknowledged, and went to stand beside him. "It's pretty empty today," I gestured at the harbor. I knew it was a weak- no, very weak- pickup line, but that's what happened to me when I was nervous.  
"Yeah," he agreed. He evidently thought so too, but he didn't say anything. Thankfully, he started a different topic. "Found yourself a place to spend the night?"  
Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly the topic I hoped to discuss.  
"Err...," I struggled to find the right words.  
"Haven't found a place yet?" He nodded understandingly, but never looked at me. He just gazed out at thesea.  
"Not quite," I stammered.  
"Heh, got kicked out, didn't you? And the rest of the inns are booked."  
"N-no! Well, sort of, and yes," I added.It puzzled me how he would know I hadn't gotten my key and had known all the hotels were booked...  
"I'm going back to my old home tonight. It's secluded in theHima Mountains area," he stated, reading my mind. "Care to join me?"  
I was relieved he had offered. There was no way I could have popped the question without feeling ashamed of myself. "Oh...of c-course..," I said weakly. "I...I'd love to."  
Finally, he turned his eyes away from the setting sun to me. When his mahogany eyes settled on me, I became aware of the strand of hair stuck to my forehead. I blushed.  
He wrapped one arm around my waist, and used his free hand to gently caress my cheek, lightly brushing the stray strand of hair back into place. "Then it's settled...Come," he said softly, his face inches from mine. "Come, we're going to our home now."  
Our.  
Not his.  
_Our_.

The means of transportation was a Dragon. Seems the Dragon Tours proprietor had made quite a bit of money, but not from viewing the Tower of Salvation (after all, it had crumbled when the Giant Kharlan Tree went haywire), but for visiting Exire when the worlds had been reunited. Of course, Exire was a hidden city for half-elves, but when people had started to accept them, some individuals would go to try to persuade the people to come down to the mainland.  
Anyway, the business had expanded quite a bit, with tours in Hima, Luin, Fooji Mountains, and Sybak. Kratos paid two-thousand Gald to get a first-class dragon for us. For many, two-thousand Gald would have been an insane amount of money, but years and years ago, the eight of us (meaning me, Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, and Regal) slaughtered enough monsters to gain over a hundred million Gald. Lloyd gave Kratos a great portion of his Gald for all his necessities up on Derris Kharlan secretly. How his son did that, no one knows.

The ride was tediously slow, as the dragon seemed to be tired, and kept swerving and going off course. I sat behind Kratos, while he took the reins in his hands and tried to steer (though to little effect; the dragon was ill-trained).  
"I'm going to have to get a refund, eh?" said Kratos humorlessly.  
"Yeah...," I could have found that amusing if I weren't so afraid I was going to fall.I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms tighter around his torso. "You smell good..." I said aloud, without thinking. I felt the color drain in my face, and then flush back with full force as those words escaped my lips.  
"I hope so," Kratos replied, laughing at the words and not me.  
We were quiet for the next few moments, the sun setting blood red in the distance, sinking down along the horizon and casting its' reddish hue upon us. The trees swayed gently in the wind, and leaves rustled delicately. For a while, the only noise was the flapping of the dragon's wings.  
Kratos broke the silence with an unusual question. "Red, yellow, white, peach, or pink?"  
Those were colors of roses, I knew. "White," I said. White for purity. White for innocence.  
"White roses, then," he said calmly and resumed the "driving" of the dragon.

It was a long ride, but finally, we came upon a fairly large estate in a valley between Hima Mountains. There could only be one word for it: Grand.  
"Kratos, you said this was your old home, right?" I asked timidly.  
"Yeah, it is. It used to be my grandfather's," he responded. "But we had to leave it for a while when my father became a Knight in Meltokio. I lived here for a short period of time before Kvar..." his voice trailed and he said no more.  
But I knew what he meant. I knew he meant 'before Kvar caught and removed Anna's Ex-Sphere'.  
"This is where we'll get off," he, amazingly, steered the dragon to land before the great doors. "They'll tend to the dragon."

They...?

* * *

**To my reviewers: **

**Fenrir Hellfyre: Yup! You haven't read Ragnarok? Oops...just forget I said anything:) Anyhoo, glad to hear Kraine is a favorite pairing. Great minds think alike! lol Thanks for the review!**

**ShimaGenki: lol, yeah, it would be just like Lloyd and Colette, wouldn't it? Wow, thanks:D!**

**Cathree: hahaha, don't worry, it's not your fault! Frankly, I'm glad there's nothing to critique! There probably will be eventually... I can't remember everything that happens in the game...:shot:**

**Gaming Disgrace: heheheheh...I had to kill them off somehow...Because I couldn't fit them into the story...silly me :D! Well, I didn't like Regal much...but you'll find out more on all their deaths later on...like how Regal died, and Genis, and stuff.**

**Scarlet Kratos: Yeah, Raine is old. She's telling the story of her life (when she was young)...I hope you understood that, cuz I confuse myself XP**

**IBnBandgrl: lol...Don't worry...'rubs hands together' MWAHAHAHAHA! It's gonna get really really creepy...**

**Miss Raine Sage: Thanks! Heheheh...I had fun killing off Lloyd and Colette. I didn't want their ending to be serious...considering their personalities. So I picked something funny like that...:)**

* * *

Amazon Bunny: heheheh, so concludes this chapter...Hang tight for the next, it's on it's way! Don't expect too much updates between now and August 23rd...Especially between August 5th to the 18th. Well, a preview of next chapter:  
"_To live a life without love is worse than a life than death, don't you think?" I asked softly, stroking his auburn head.  
"I thought it was all over on Derris Kharlan. I thought I had nothing left for me. Everyone was gone. I was alone. Lloyd's words couldn't register in my mind anymore. I had seen enough, been through enough. I came down to Symphonia to see it one last time. Until I saw you." His voice was low, barely even a whisper. His skin had gone unnaturally pale, his eyes empty and hollow, as if someone had taken a spoon and scooped out all the life."I thought I had seen an angel." His hands trembled as they took mine into his. They were like a glacier, ice cold.  
"Darling, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Where had the other three 'I love you's come from?  
"Do you?" His voice was like a little child, lost and afraid. "Do you?"  
"Yes," I said sincerely, closing my eyes and resting my head on top of his. "I really do."  
We stayed this way for a few minutes, or, at least, it felt like a few minutes. It could have been an hour and I wouldn't have known the difference.  
Kratos looked up, like before, like nothing had happened. The strong Kratos I knew was back. _

No more spoilers! You're gonna have to sit through the next chapter!

Now click that little purple (lilac) button on the bottom left screen and leave a review! I love to hear what you all have to say!


	4. Lost

Forbidden

* * *

Amazon Bunny: Yo! What's up, everyone? You've reached Chapter 4! There is a warning: this chapter will be severely OOC (for Kratos). Click the "back button" to chapter 3 and read the preview...You'll see why! Anyhoo, all Kraine fans (you all should be...I think, or why else read this story?) click on my user profile to get the link to the ultimate Kraine website. Bug that clumps words together still on the computer; bear with me! Updates for "Forbidden", "Broken Valentine", and "What is this Thing Called Love" will be set on hiatus for a while, as in I'm going to be out of town and because of school. I promise I haven't abandoned "What is this Thing Called Love", I'm just on a major writers block, and I have no idea how to continue. If anyone has ideas, I'm open to all of it. Well, enough babbling! I'm sure you're all bored to death and want to get on with the story...  
TALES OF SYMPHONIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IN ANY WAY. IF IT DID, KRAINE WOULD HAVE BEEN AN OFFICIAL PAIRING.

* * *

-_There has always been a tale about the famed Aurion estate. How the current master's late wife still walks amongst the living. Hauntingly beautiful, with brawn and brain to boot, everyone says "no one can replace her". As soon as the second Mrs. Aurion steps into the house, she feels a presence that was lost, but not forgotten, a phantom preserved as perfectly as if she were alive; as she treads in the shadows of her predecessor, she is determined to uncover the lost, chilling tale of Anna Aurion.

* * *

They? _

Who exactly was they? I thought. I decided to ask.  
"Kratos...Who is 'they'?"  
"The servants," he said coolly. "I daresay you'll feel right at home with them."  
"Servants?" Dear Martel, I hadn't even considered servants.  
"Yeah," he said. "There's a few. Three half-elves and an elf. They're all pretty friendly, except for-"  
"The elf," I finished. Wasn't it obvious? While some had excepted half-elves, the majority of the elves hadn't. He nodded in agreement.  
"Her name is Divine, but you'll have to call her 'Mrs. Casper'. Don't ask about her husband- she hates it." He swung down from the dragon with ease.  
Mrs. Divine Casper, eh? Sounds like things were beginning to get interesting.  
Kratos extended his hand to help me down from the dragon. I willingly let him; the moment I felt my feet land on solid ground, my knees gave way- they had been asleep- and I fell into his chest.  
"Whoa...Sorry, Kratos," I blushed harder than ever. He smelled so good...  
"Heh, it's fine. Are you okay?" He blushed a little, too.  
"Yeah..."

The great doors creaked open, and two girls poked their heads out.  
"Master Aurion! You're back!" The doors swung open, and the two girls skipped out. They stopped and bowed to us. "Welcome back, sir. And she is?" They said in unison. They had little maid dresses, much like the one Colette had, except they were black. They looked like sisters; one with light crimson hair and spicy green eyes, and the other with pale purple hair and the same green eyes. Both seemed in their late teens.  
"Your mistress," Kratos said, smiling slightly. "Her name is Raine. Say hello."  
"Hi!" They both greeted enthusiastically.  
"This one is Mona," he said, pointing the the girl with crimson hair. "And this one is Frieda." The purple haired girl waved cheerily. "Mona, Frieda," he said commandingly, "You'll be looking after Raine."  
What was I, a child?  
"We're cousins," Frieda bubbled. "It'll be fun to have another one of usin the house!"  
I smiled sheepishly and shook their hands.The two girls bounded up the stairs and yelled, "Ms. Casper! Jack! Guess who's back? It's Master Aurion!"  
A tall, burly looking guy hurried out of the mansion. "Good evening, sir and miss," he said in a deep voice. "This dragon will be tended to?"  
"Returned," Kratos corrected. "To Dragon Tours. You can take it to Hima; it's closer."  
Jack nodded and scrurried past us.  
Kratos motioned for me to follow him, and we climbed the stairs to the giant house. "It's been a while since I've seen this place," he commented nonchalantly.  
I nodded, looking around at the place. It was huge, with a massive chandelier and arched stained-glass windows. The ceiling was dome-like, painted gold, and royal-looking. "I take it you are of noble descent?"  
"Yes," he answered, striding up another staircase. "Let me show you around- Ah, Ms. Casper."  
A thin, old woman stood at the top of the staircase. Her mouth gave an involuntary twitch, as though we were disgusting little cockroaches that needed to be squished. "Welcome back, sir," she said.  
I had thought Ms. Casper would be a nice old lady, a grandmotherly type of person, but she was exactly the opposite. She had large hazel eyes too big for her face, a slightly hooked nose, and a mouth that always was turned downward. Her face was gaunt and sunken, like a skull. "A visitor?" she said coldly, staring at me with those huge eyes. "Let me show you to the parlor."  
"Actually, Raine here is your new mistress," Kratos said calmly. "You may show her around, if you please. I will be in the den," he said to me, kissing my hand goodbye. "Ask the girls if you can't find your way around."  
And with that, my husband-to-be disappeared amongst the many doors.  
I stared up at Mrs. Casper. She stared back at me, those eyes of hers narrowed and loathing. "Mistress, huh..." I heard her say. "Well_, Mistress_," she pronounced my title heavily, as if it disgusted her. "Let me show you around the house."

After many rooms (all fantastically furnished and lavishly decorated), we came upon my bedroom. "Thiswill be your room," she said stiffly. "I hope it is to your liking."  
Of course it was to my liking. With that beautiful decor, how could it not? A large,sky-bluebed sat in front of the large window, plump pillows sitting comfortably against the light-brown headboard. On either side of the bed was a nightstand, one with a small lamp upon it, and the other, a record-player of sorts. The record-player was a rare find; thought to have disappeared when the Giant Kharlan Tree had whithered away. It was a great product of magitechnology. That was good; I had grown fond of singing to myself when Genis passed on. A cute vanity perched in the corner, a silver loveseat opposite it, and a room that I assumed lead to the bathroom.  
"It's very pretty," I said slowly. "Very bright."  
Of course, if it was me, I would have added a bookshelf filled with books, just in case.

She led me to Kratos' room. His was very much like mine, although the vanity was replaced by a desk, and the loveseat became a cream-colored, leather couch lined with black fur. The bedcovers were dark red, and the bedframewas a rich mahagony.  
"Like it?" Mrs. Casper saidcoldly. "Mrs. Aurion designed it herself."  
I was just bursting to ask questions about the former Mrs. Aurion. "Did Anna used to sleep here, too?"  
Mrs. Casper froze. I could tell the question caught her off guard.  
"I'm sorry, forget I said anything," I said hastily.  
"Mrs. Aurion did not sleep in the same room with Mr. Aurion," Mrs. Casper said acidly. "She preferred to sleep alone, as far as I know."  
"And why is the house still occupied when Kratos has been away for years?"  
"It was Mrs. Aurion's wish. She thought it would be better for those half-elves to live in here than out in the open to discrimination."  
"Mrs. Aurion seems like a kind character," I said, feeling a bit sad.  
"She is," the housekeeper said, her nostrils flaring impatiently. "See that vanity?" She changed the subject. "The Master used to brush her hair there. She had such lovely hair," she said, turning to me. "Lovely brown hair. They were such an item, such a happy couple. Until her death, at least. And then..." She broke off, walked to themirror and held up a brush. "This used to be hers. You can see that her hair is still here. I can just picture it again. She would come here every morning, laughing, and saying 'Kratos, dear, would you brush my hair again?' and he would laugh along with her, and brush it for her. They were inseperable."  
If she was trying to make me feel bad, she definently was."I see," I said softly.  
"And," she continued, probably thrilled by the aspect,"Everyone thought they were such the perfect couple. Brawn, brains, and beauty, she had."  
"I've heard," I said stiffly, liking Mrs. Casper less and less. And I didn't like her in the beginning to start with. "Please, can you take me to another room?"  
"Very well," she paused, as though she wanted to keep talking about Anna. "Another room."

The room she chose was the room across the hall. Anna's, from the way she described it.  
Her room was even more fantastic than the others. Large, with aplushblack carpet, blood-red bedframe, and white bedding, it reminded me of the grand Meltokio castle.A bookcase stood by thelace-curtained windows, and a wine-coloredchair beside it.  
"She was a beauty, that girl," Mrs. Casper said, and for the first time, her voice revealed a gentleness within. "Big blue eyes, brown hair, anda laughing face. Everyone loved her. She knew just what to say, just what to do. If you were interested in art, she would walk with you through the gardens, chatting about the greatest artists the world has seen. If you were interested in animals she would talk animatedly with you about animals in the sitting room, the family cat at her heels. Of course, the cat died years ago," she said, seeing my face, a wry smile on her thin lips. "And if you were interested in dancing-"  
I drifted off into my own world; I didn't want to hear about Anna anymore; just the thought of her made my stomach churn uncomfortably in my stomach.  
"I'm sure you've heard about Lloyd?" I was abruptly brought back to earth. "The Master's _son_?"  
"Yes, I have," I said. "I knew him very well."  
"I see," the housekeeper looked disappointed. Apparently, she was trying to catch me off-guard. It seemed she did not like me at all... "Well, his room is next door."

Lloyd's room was what every child could only dream about. A wallpaper of bunny rabbits, little bears, and other cute furry animals plastered the walls, a lush green carpet to give the illusion of grass. His bed was miniature, with little sides to keep him from falling out, a big box of toys at the foot.  
"Lloyd was a brilliant child," she said. "Very clever."  
Apparently, Lloyd _may_ have been a genius at one point, but when he fell down the cliff after his mother's death, he must have hit his head one too many times. He definitely was no genius when I met him. After all,I had to write his name on his hand the first day of school to keep him from forgetting it, and had to send two Iselians to accompany him back to Dirk's, because he got lost in the school. If he could get lost in the school, I had thought, he would have without a doubt gotten lost in the woods.  
Mini-dragon models perched on the fluffy, edge-less, neon-pink table. Whoever had bought that had to notice that it clashed horribly with the rest of the furnishings.  
"It's...er...cute," I struggled to find words that fit the table.  
"You think so?" The old woman's eyebrows raised into the tufty gray mass that was her hair. "My my, what strange tastes you have." A malicious smile tugged at her lips, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

It was a nightmare, really, to be led around the house by Mrs. Casper. Finally, when the tour of the house had finished, I made my way to theden to see what Kratos was up to.The door had been left ajar. I peered in, and saw Kratos him standing by the window. He turned around, and a smile flickered on his face.  
"Raine," he greeted me. "Finished with that tour, I presume?"  
"Yes," I said, trying not to think about Mrs. Casper's malicious face. "Very nice. Very pretty home."  
"I'm glad you feel that way," he continued quietly. "How does a honeymoon to the Hot Springs or Altamira sound?"  
"That sounds lovely," I said softly, joining him beside the window. It overlooked the woods. "I think I like the Hot Springs better than Altamira." The thought of a gaudy resort and a casino did not thrill me. "More privacy."  
"I thought you'd say so," Kratos ruffled my hair. It was rather...uncharacteristic...of him, I should say. Treating me like a child when I was a hundred and twenty two. It made little sense; perhaps he was hiding something? "It'll be tomorrow, so be sure to get a good night's sleep."  
Seeing the anxious look upon my face, he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "I get it, this isn't your idea of the perfect wedding. You wanted a great, lavish wedding, completed with me making love to you.That's what you wanted, is it not? Don't worry, Raine. I'll make it up to you."  
That wasn't exactly the answer I wanted.

I didn't go to bed until past midnight. I know, I should have taken Kratos' advice or else I'd have bloodshot eyes the next day, but I was feeling disappointed. This wasn't at all what I expected. Not at all. Knowing Kratos, I had thought it would be a pretty detailed marriage, nothing too romantic (he wasn't the romantic sort, I thought) but at least something I could actually remember other than "Will you marry me?" and "yes". It was abrupt, plain and simple. I looked to the record-player. A book was laid beside it. Funny I had missed it earlier (my eyes were rather keen to spotting books back then). I opened it curiously, and read the inside flap.  
_To my dear Kratos...from Anna.  
_Feeling sick, I shut the book and set it back. This must have been misplaced, I thought. It had to, it had to...  
Tears came to my eyes, but I blinked them back. Anna's handwriting was oddly familiar, oddly eerie.  
Her handwriting was slanted, elegant, and refined. The handwriting of someone taught at a first-class school, of someone high-class. Compared to mine, my own writing seemed far outstripped. My own writing, that of a second-rate student.  
The 'A', tall and dark, towered over the next letters of her name, as if the writer was impatient and shook her pen so that the ink could flow freely.  
I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep. The page burned in my mind, etched there like graffiti on a wall. I sighed, opened the book again, and tore out the page, crumpled it, and threw it into wastepaper basket in the corner. Trying to sleep again, the page still popped frequently into my mind. Slipping out from underneath the covers again, I grabbed a pack of matches in the fireplace. Lighting a match, I tossed it into the paper basket. The flame comforted me, flickering against the darkness of the room. The page shriveled, the large, dark A was the last to go, crumpling rapidly. I doused the flame with a splash of water from the washbasin. With that, I could finally sleep. Tomorrow, certainly, someone who would clean my room tomorrow would find the puddle of ash and water and wonder what it was and where it had come from.

The next morning I awoke to the blinding sunlight streaming through the curtains. I flipped over, groaning, as I struggled to open my eyes. Rubbing them, the fuzzy scene that was my bedroom soon became clear.  
"Ugh..."  
Oh yeah, today was the "honeymoon". Groaning, I threw off the covers and groped around for my slippers. Sliding my feet into the fluffy slippers, I trodded down the steps into the breakfast room.  
Kratos was already there, peeling a tangerine."Good morning," he greeted me, and resumed peeling. He gestured to the plates. "Help yourself."  
It was quite bewildering, how much food there was. Seeing how Kratos only had fruit, toast, and some eggs for breakfast back in Luin, I couldn't quite comprehend what this massive amount of food was for. It was enough to fill the apetites of twelve rather large men.  
On the dining table was plates of crisp bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, and pancakes. A steaming pot of porridge sat on the heater, along with a clutch of boiled eggs. Tea, coffee, orange juice, and milk were on the table opposite the room.  
I helped myself to a piece of toast and some tea. "Sorry I'm late," I apologized, and mumbled something about not being about to start the bath properly. He gave me a wry smile.  
"Think nothing of it, my dear," he said. It was awfully strange to hear someone like Kratos call me of all people 'my dear'. He wasn't much of a romantic... "We'll leave for the Hot Springs at ten fifteen- I've arranged for rheiard."  
"Oh," I said plainly, and sipped my tea. "Well, that's nice. Better than dragons anyway."  
"Yeah."  
The conversation was going downhill. I tried to pick it back up. "How's the weather outside?" Of course, it was the lamest pick-up line in the history of forever, used a billion gazillion times by the lamest people in the history of forever. I felt like taking a sledgehammer and smashing myself to bits.  
Fortunately, Kratos followed it up. "It's nice. Pretty sunny outside."

Kratos was right- it was pretty sunny. Fortunately, when the world became one again, the Hot Springs wasn't too far away from this continent. However, at the speed we were going, the wind whipped my hair all over my face, and my mackintosh streamed behind. It was cold, I'd have to admit; especially when you're just wearing your bathing suit underneath.  
"We're here," Kratos announced, and landed the rhieard gracefully outside the monastery. "I've pre-paid; we don't have to go through all that hassle."  
"How come this place is empty today?" I exclaimed. "It'susually packed!"  
"I've reserved it."  
"Oh...," I let my voice trail off.Hejust thought of everything, didn't he?  
"Come on, now," he said, taking my hand and leading me around the boards.He shrugged his shoulders loosely, and hung his outfitonthe board. As he did so, I noticed a sour, almost scared-look in his eyes. Ihungmy clothesright next to his.  
The steaming water wassoothing; it had a calming effect on me.I sunk in so that the water was just barely above my chin and closed my eyes.I felt an arm around my shoulders.  
"This reminds me of a time long ago...,"he whispered in my ear. His voice was strange, distant.I turned to face him. His eyes werelike ice."When she was still alive."  
"Kratos...," I whispered back. "Kratos..." I couldn't find the right words.  
"I left for Derris Kharlan in hopes I could die there," he muttered. "Because I didn't want to love anymore."  
"To live a life without love is worse than a life than death, don't you think?" I asked softly, stroking his auburn head.  
"I thought it was all over on Derris Kharlan. I thought I had nothing left for me. Everyone was gone. I was alone. Lloyd's words couldn't register in my mind anymore. I had seen enough, been through enough. I came down to Symphonia to see it one last time. Until I saw you." His voice was low, barely even a whisper. His skin had gone unnaturally pale, his eyes empty and hollow, as if someone had taken a spoon and scooped out all the life."I thought I had seen an angel." His hands trembled as they took mine into his. They were like a glacier, ice cold.  
"Darling, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Where had the other three 'I love you's come from?  
"Do you?" His voice was like a little child, lost and afraid. "Do you?"  
"Yes," I said sincerely, closing my eyes and resting my head on top of his. "I really do."  
We stayed this way for a few minutes, or, at least, it felt like a few minutes. It could have been an hour and I wouldn't have known the difference.  
Kratos looked up, like before, like nothing had happened. The strong Kratos I knew was back.  
He acted as if nothing had happened. "So, where would you like to go and eat lunch?"  
I decided not to push his limits. "Um...anywhere is fine."  
"Then we shall go to Asgard. We can shop there, too, if you'd like." I knew shopping was hard for men, especially when it came down to clothes, so I declined the shopping trip.  
"No?" A smile tugged at his lips. "But I want to make my dear wife happy..." He kissed my forehead.He cuddled me in a fashion a child would cuddle a teddy bear."Fine, then, we shall go lunch in Asgard and then head to Altamira for a bit of the night life."  
I shrugged. Somehow, I had a dreaded feeling, like a rock plummeting through your stomach.

* * *

**To my reviewers...**

**Fenrir Hellfyre- I'm glad I could make it interesting. I tried to make this story suspenseful. Well, I'm off to read your story!**

**Luray123- Thanks! Well, this chapter is up; I'm sorry it took so long to make! **

**ShimaGenki- lol! well, thanks for the review! Coconuts? Well, that IS interesting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really hard to make it, I kept contradicting all the previous stuff XD**

**Yukashi Tenshi- Sweet name! Well I updated! I promise I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Zelos the Swordsman- ACK! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you had a parachute! lol Gooooooooooo Kraine!**

**Scarlet Kratos- Okay, I updated "Forbidden" instead of "Broken Valentine"! So please please please update "Roadtrip Rampage"! It's hilarious! Oh, and those who like to read my "To My Reviewers" and don't know what "Roadtrip Rampage" is, I highly reccomend it! It's funny and has Kraine in it! WHOO KRAINE!**

**IBnBandgrl- The white roses will come into the story later. I can't reveal it now(okay, I haven't thought out the meaning of white yet, but I promise White Roses will be a part of the story later). Heheheheh, you'd better post all of your stories from the Kraine Site to this site...You'd get loads of reviews! They're THAT good!**

**RWT- I'm sorry...lol My sister was born in the "dumb month" too, then, lol I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Miss Raine Sage- Yep...Really perdyful house, that it is...Enjoy the chapter, lol**

**Hamano Ayumi- SQEEEEE! YOU UPDATED "GUARDIAN"! IT'S A MIRACLE! YESH! heheheh, I love fluffy fluff scenes...**

**Kwahaii- Sorry... I couldn't fit the others into the story plot, and I couldn't just leave them out, so I killed them, lol XD They will be mentioned more in the story later! **

**Guinea Pig Lover- Thankies! Scarlet Kratos is a good writer too! (read my thanks to Scarlet Kratos for details)! I'm sure you'd be a good writer too! Or wait...did you make a story here on If you did, leave me the title and what it's about (aka. Tales of Symphonia, Soul Calibur, etc etc etc)! Oh, and the Catagory (Game, Anime, Movie...)**

**HealingWind- Wow! You reviewed to all my stories! lol I thought the same thing too, when everyone "died". I was like "NO!" but it's all good now, lol**

**

* * *

**

Amazon Bunny: So...WHAT'D YA THINK! (too high on pepsi, as you can all tell) It's a bit longer than most of my chappies!  
Okay, just straight off the bat, I'd like to say that I PROMISE that I will update "Broken Valentine" and "What is this Thing Called Love?" before I make another chapter for this story. I knowthat some of you are coated with six inches of dust and gathered cobwebs and stuff (or probably not, lol but just for emphasis...), but wait no more! Okay, might have to wait a little longer for What is this Thing Called Love, because I'll probably update Broken Valentine first.  
However, bad news. I won't be able to update regularly and very often, because I'll be finishing up mountains of homework and be at school and doing stuff.  
Bad news 2-(PAY ATTENTON KRAINE FORUMS PEEPS) I will not be able to get on the Kraine forums for a while- it takes a long time to check all the stuff, and I don't have that time right now. I promise I'll try to get on soon. So if anyone wonders why I'm gone for like...2 months, now, it's because of the time issue. I haven't quit or anything, no worries. 

PREVIEW:  
_"What did you do with the pieces?" Kratos asked, his voice half amused, half anxious.  
"I put them in the box...In the library," I said quietly. I felt like a criminal being interrogated by the police. "They're all in the envelope."  
Mrs. Casper looked amused. "Is that so? It sounds like something a-"  
"Are you honestly going to finish that sentence?" Kratos said swiftly, cutting her off.  
Her gaunt face looked shocked. "Of course not," she said darkly. "I was just ranting. Forgive me, sir." She bowed and retreated to get the pieces of the vase.  
"Much better," he said, once she had gone. "But really, Raine, it does sound like something a part-timeservant would do here."  
I nodded, ashamed at my behavior. Years of being alone in the world really took a toll- not only was I shy, but I was timid and afraid of the smallest things- like my own shadow."I'm sorry."  
I wished I could be in my former skin- the bold, tough Raine. That's what I wanted to be again._

So...like the preview? Stay tuned!


	5. Whirlwind of Dreams

Forbidden

* * *

Amazon Bunny: Gah! I apologize for the late updating. I have been very busy, school, home stuff, and other random crap. It's also sad to say that I've lost a great deal of interest in Tales of Symphonia, and rarely play it (I blame AnimalCrossing and Soul Calibur II...I've been getting new items and leveling up in theWeapon Master mode). Of course and as always,the bug isn't fixed, words are jumbled...blah blah blah di blah.I appreciate your patience (you had no choice, but still). Here it is...Chapter 5 of FORBIDDEN.

* * *

-_There has always been a tale about the famed Aurion estate. How the current master's late wife still walks amongst the living. Hauntingly beautiful, with brawn and brain to boot, everyone says "no one can replace her". As soon as the second Mrs. Aurion steps into the house, she feels a presence that was lost, but not forgotten, a phantom preserved as perfectly as if she were alive; as she treads in the shadows of her predecessor, she is determined to uncover the lost, chilling tale of Anna Aurion._

* * *

Lunch in Asgard was an absolute nightmare.  
We walked into the restaurant, the _La-Delicicasisse, _and immediately, were ushered to the most lavish, the most luxurious, corner, where we were sure to have the most privacy the littleeatery had. I was frustrated, Asgard left bitter memories lingering at the back of my mind.  
"Fish en Papillote for two" I heard Kratos tell the busboy. "Andthe day's salad, one with Italian dressing, and the other Russian. Also, the Mullitawgany and Gazpacho."  
I wrung my hands,nodded my head to whatever Kratos said, and gave anoccasional smile. I felt small, out of place, and shy.  
Where was my old, confident self? I screamed to myself.Why am I like this?  
I was still wringing my hands, the plastered smile upon my lips.  
"Gazpacho for theMissus," the waiter said professionally. "And Mullitawgany for the Mister. Enjoy."  
I could try. 

Kratos ate slowly, enjoying his food. The food tasted well enough, guaranteed this was the best eatery on the continent, but the food had tasted bland and dry in my mouth. I was afraid. My mind lingered on his quote, "_Do you? Do you?"  
_I pushed away my plate of half-eaten endive salad, and only then had I realized I was wringing my handkerchief in my hands. It was a fantastic mass of creases. I sighed inaudibly and pocketed it. Picking up my fork, I noticed Kratos looking at me strangely.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. "I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes, and you didn't say a thing."  
I nodded my head freverently. "I'm fine. I just don't have much of an appetite. I'm sorry."  
He laid down his fork and faced me. "You've been thinking, haven't you? About what happened at the Hot Springs today." He wasn't stupid. "Don't think about it any longer, sweetheart, don't worry about it."  
Easy for him to say...  
I picked at the endive, moving it around my plate to seem like I had eaten it.  
The busboy came over to our table, walking leisurely, breezing through his day. "Anything for dessert, sir and missus?"  
Kratos looked to me. "Do you want anything, dear?"  
I shook my head. "I've had enough. Really."  
"Then the bill, please," said Kratos.

Money had been tight for me, after the Regeneration. We hadn't collected much Gald, and whatever we didn't spend on gels, weapons, and other miscellaneous supplies was given to Pierre to reconstruct Luin, and distributed to the citizens of Heimdall and Ozette to put their lives back in order. Being a schoolteacher in a small village didn't pay much, and of course, I still had to rebuild my home with what little Gald I had left that hadn't gone up in flames. I remember that some summers, money was so much a problem that I had to work as a translator for foreign citizens who wanted to tour the Martel Temple. In some cases, I woke before at dawn and came home when the moon was high in the sky. It wasn't easy, I tell you. I had lived in debt for years, and when I finally paid it off, I moved to Asgard to forget all the memories I had for Iselia. Luckily, Asgard remembered me, and renovated one of its smallest storehouses to accomodate me. It wasn't as big as my old home in Iselia, but it was good enough, especially when it was paid with Asgard's taxes. It didn't cost me a cent until the Wind City had a new mayor, who demanded I pay up every cent that had been put into the construction of the little home.  
However, Kratos took the restaurant bill with extreme ease, and paid off the 1,500 Gald meal without blinking an eye. He really must have come from a wealthy family.

After a bit of window shopping, Kratos insisted that we head for Altamira, before the evening. It was barely four in the afternoon by the time we arrived, and it was packed. We checked into the hotel to get our room keys (we stayed VIP, on the fifth floor), and took the Elemental Railway to the Lezareno Company, first. George's grandson, Frederich, greeted us. Frederich was the head manager, since Regal's will was found sealed up in a box in his office, stating that he would the company would fall into the control of Genis and Presea if anything had happened to him. Virginia and Alicia, their daughters, would take over the prosperous company afterwards, and their children, and their children's children, and so on.  
We took the elevator to the Sky Terrace, and laid flowers on Regal and Alicia's graves.

That night, Kratos and I attended the Katz play. It reminded me of the Broadway musical "Cats", only with caffiene highs and a little too much catnip. The pink Katz yowled quite often, and at higher and higher intervals, that one woman's baby began to cry. I thought the whole thing cute and funny.  
At any rate, this proved a much better affair than lunch, and I had my mind occupied by the singing animals. The cool night air felt good on my skin, and the moon and stars twinkled cheerfully overhead. For the first time in a long while, I smiled contently.

In Hotel Altamira, Kratos took my hand and led me to our room.  
"What did you think of the play, dear?"  
"Kratos, please, don't call me 'dear'. But I liked it, anyways. It was really funny. Cute," I said, inserting the key into the doorknob.  
"Hmm. How would you like to spend a day in Flanoir tomorrow? Or would you rather stay here and enjoy the beach? Swim a little bit, even." He smirked, remembering my deathly fear of water.  
"Oh please," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "What about the time when Colette forgot your hatred of tomatoes, and made spaghetti? You waited it out and then fed the whole thing to Noishe that night when the others were all asleep. No, don't you lie to me, Kratos Aurion," I said in a mock-'stern school teacher' voice, seeing as he was going to contradict me."I wasn't asleep that night. Not yet, anyways."  
Kratos smirked, catching my hand in his. "So you did," he said. "So you did." He lifted me in his arms and place me on the bed.

Now you're probably thinking what most young, hormone-driven children think about when you put a married couple together on a bed--- that Kratos and I...well, you know. Well, that wasn't the case. We slept, fully clothed, even if my nightgown was a hitched just a bit above my thigh, until the sun was high up in the sky, blazing with all its might.  
We had a light brunch on the third floor of the hotel (a bagel with cream cheese and a blueberry muffin), and headed out for a little souvenior shopping, and then enjoyed the place just as a normal couple would, without worry, without fear, without the memory of a terrible Hot Springs expirience and devilish housekeeper waiting at a vast estate. We soaked up the sun, ate watermelon, ran sprints across the hot sand that stung the bottom of our feet, and even went swimming. Of course, I stayed toward the beach, making sure that the water didn't come above my knees, and crabs didn't snap at my toes.  
The next day we spent the day at the Amusement Park (yes, the Amusement Park). We looked rather out of place, with little kids barely up to my waist swarming around us, giant furry mascots, and masses of cotton candy. Kratos won a gigantic stuffed teddy bear for me by throwing balls at bottles. I got a plastic sword and pirate eyepatch.  
The rest of the week was spent at other places- Flanoir, a few days of pelting snowballs, sipping hot chocolate by a hot fire, and warm sweaters. Triet was probably my favorite place- we toured the Triet Ruins and bought some trinkets to remind us of that day.

The week actually passed quickly, and soon enough I found myself staring at the large mansion, and a eerie, gaunt skull staring down from the steps.  
"Welcome back," she said, though she obviously looked as if she wished that we, or rather, _I _had fallen from the rheiard and plunged into the deep, dark sea. She opened the heavy front doors and led me inside. Before the doors creaked shut, Jack hurried past us, giving us a small smile before putting the Rhieard away. Kratos was telling him what to do still. Mrs. Casper turned around to face me. I dropped my wrinkled handkerchief.  
"The Lady never had a wrinkled handkerchief. Go find Frieda or Mona and tell them to iron them. It's positively appalling." Sniffing disdainfully, Mrs. Casper said nothing else, and headed into the kitchen. I felt so insignificant.

Mona was busily dusting, her crimson hair put up neatly in a french twist, humming to herself. She saw me, and smiled broadly. "How was the trip?" she asked.  
"Very well, thank you," I replied. "Altamira was amazing. I thought it was going to be just a bunch of bunny girls and bikinis, but it wasn't." I felt calmer, more at ease now. The girl was just so happy, her personality seemed to nullify all the hate and fear this home had.  
"Yeah?" Mona nodded. "That's what Frieda said. She lived in Altamira, before she came here. I didn't believe her, but now that you say so, I guess it's true!" She giggled girlishly.  
"Say, Mona," I wondered. "You, Frieda, and Jack are all half-elves, right? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but how old are you?"  
"Hm, well, Frieda's a little older than me...she's eighteen. I'm nearly seventeen. And Jack, well, he doesn't talk too much, he's usually out in the stable, but I'm thinking he's...maybe, around three hundred? Mrs. Casper's nearly one thousand years old! Imagine that!"  
I laughed. "Well, I'm nearly one hundred and twenty four. How's that?"  
"That's not nearly as old as Mrs. Casper."  
I shrugged. "Still a lot older than you."  
We laughed.

I left after Mrs. Casper came to tell Mona she was slacking, and needed to get back to work. Needless to say, I embarrassed myself again, and nearly panicked. After Mrs. Casper had left, I apologized to Mona and headed toward the Sun Room. It was very airy inside, a perfect blend of beige and dusty pinks, and I could tell right away that it was a woman's room. A delicate cupid vase with a harp in hand perched on the mahogany table, and looked positively exquisite. More valuable antiques were around the room, and a large, fancy desk stood by the arched windows on the far side of the room, and all around the room was books. Bookshelves full of books. I was going to love this place...until I turned to look to my left. There stood a clothes rack, and on one of the rungs was a coat that was not mine. Its owner was taller than I, and a strand of long brown hair was on it. It smelled faintly of lilies, the same flowers that were in Anna's room.  
I tried to ignore the coat, and examined the desk instead. Pens were neatly placed in the porceilian cup, pigeon holes filled with letters to be sent, and to read. It was as if the former mistress was still alive, and I was the ghost.  
I sat down, and pulled a letter out from a pigeonhole. I recognized the dark, slanted handwriting, and felt sick to my stomach. So this was her room, after all. I was about to rip the letter to shreds, and set it on fire like I had the first page of the book, but just as I took the letter in both hands, a shrill buzzer went off, and I dropped it. Just as soon as it had rang, it ceased. I stood up and scurried to the bookshelf, near the cupid, my heart still pounding. The shrill buzz pierced the air again, a minute later, and I jumped, and collided rather painfully with the cupid vase. It fell off the table and smashed to pieces on the ground. I nearly fainted as I saw that it was in hundreds of pieces, and it would be unfixable. I gathered a large envelope and gathered the large pieces, careful not to cut myself, and put them in the bag. I gathered the rest of the shards with a broom and a dustpan, and cleared up the "crime scene" as if nothing had happened. I put the envelope into a box and set it on top of one of the bookshelves amongst other boxes. It was unrecognizable. I sighed.  
Not even a minute later, the door swung open, and my heart dropped. It was Mrs. Casper.  
"Madam, I called up on the House Transmitter, why didn't you answer?"  
"House...Transmitter?" I tried my best not to look guilty. My heart was throbbing painfully, I was sure she could hear it too.  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of it? Surely you must have seen it." She pointed to the desk, and sure enough, a round disk was attached to it. "You push the red button and you'll be able to hear and see me, or whoever tries to contact you with it." She said it so obviously that it sounded as if she was disciplining an unruly toddler. "I was just trying to ask you if you liked the supper menu I laid out. That should be on the desk. Ah, but I daresay, you've already been poking around and seen it?" She held up the letter I was going to rip apart. "Reading the Lady's letters?"  
I blushed and twisted the handkerchief in my hands.  
"I thought I told you to have Frieda or Mona to iron that? And weren't you just talking to Mona not an hour ago?"  
I didn't know what to say to that, so I walked over to the desk and picked up the menu. Roast beef, asparagus, mashed potatoes, and chocolate mousse. "The menu sounds fine."  
"What kind of sauce?" Mrs. Casper asked. "The Lady was always particular about the sauces."  
"Well...what kind did she have?" I asked meekly.  
"She would have preferred the beef gravy for the potatoes, and wine sauce for the roast beef."  
"We'll have the same, then."  
I breathed a sigh of relief when Mrs. Casper left, the door clicking shut behind her.

"Frieda, I'd like for you to tell me where the cupid is," Kratos' voice floated sternly through the door to the study. "What did you do with it?"  
"I don't know!" Frieda said, exasperated. "I'm perfectly sure it was there when I left!"  
"Well, it's not there, and Mrs. Casper informed me that you were the last one in the Sun Room."  
"I was, but I didn't do anything with it!" Frieda protested, on the verge of tears.  
My heart plummeted through my stomach. That damn cupid! I knocked hesitantly on the door.  
"Come in, good God, come in," I heard Kratos say. He looked furious. "Raine."  
"Kratos...could I...speak to you for a moment?" I asked. "Alone?" I swallowed hard, glancing at Frieda.  
He sighed, and waved his hand to dismiss the purple haired half elf. "What is it you want?" he asked me, his face now slightly more relaxed, though still strained. The door clicked shut.  
"It's about the cupid," I began.  
The door opened again, and Mrs. Casper came in, looking worried. "It's not in the West Wing, sir," she announced. "The cupid's disappeared. Should I fire Frieda?"  
"No!" I burst out. "She had nothing to do with it." How silly I must have looked, half-crazed and twisting that damn handkerchief again.  
"Well, then, tell me where it is," said Kratos.  
"I...I broke it," I stammered. Confessing was much harder when Mrs. Casper was in the room with us. "I broke it when I heard the buzzer go off. It scared me at first, and I bumped into the statue and it broke."  
"What did you do with the pieces?" Kratos asked, his voice half amused, half anxious.  
"I put them in the box...In the Sun Room library," I said quietly. I felt like a criminal being interrogated by the police. "They're all in the envelope."  
Mrs. Casper looked amused. "Is that so? It sounds like something a-"  
"Are you honestly going to finish that sentence?" Kratos said swiftly, cutting her off.  
Her gaunt face looked shocked. "Of course not," she said darkly. "I was just ranting. Forgive me, sir." She bowed and retreated to get the pieces of the vase.  
"Much better," he said, once she had gone. "But really, Raine, it does sound like something an untrained servant would do here."  
I nodded, ashamed at my behavior. Years of being alone in the world really took a toll- not only was I shy, but I was timid and afraid of the smallest things- like my own shadow. "I'm sorry."  
I wished I could be in my former skin- the bold, tough Raine. That's what I wanted to be again.

Kratos gave Frieda a day off for accusing her for stealing the cupid vase.  
"Was the vase expensive?" I asked, scared of his possible explosion.  
"I don't know. All I know is that it was in storage until renovations. Then the entire west wing was redone and everything was put in the rooms. I don't even recognize half the stuff we had."  
"Oh..," I felt better. Then the damn House Transmitter went off again.

* * *

****

Lemurian-Girl : Hey, it's one of my favorite books too! I thought it was amazing! And since I usually don't like to read, and it actually got my attention for so long, I thought it deserved something haha...It's sorta wierd though, I like to write, but I don't like to read...Ah well, it looks like I haven't updated in more than a whole month...so I made this chapter longer than the others! Yay long chappies! Thanks for the review!

RWT : Nope, she sure didn't know what happened to Lloyd, lol! Lloyd a genius...although it was possible...I mean, Kratos isn't an idiot...so it must have either been Anna or falling off that cliff. haha! Thanks for the review!

IBnBandgrl : Rebecca is an amazing book. Strangely enough, my grandma was the one who recommended it...and I usually don't like books she reccommends lol! And this was my favorite book! Well, I guess this story's gonna be your birthday present, huh! Thanks for reviewing!

Zelos the Swordsman: Ahh! I'm updating! Updating! lol Thanks for the review!

Scarlet Kratos : Yeah, you had better update Roadtrip Rampage! It's amazing! LOVE IT! Thanks for reviewing!

Chaotic Rei: heheh I even wonder myself what's going to happen...I write with the flow of my mood, I guess you could say! It all depends on my mood, lol Thanks for the review!

Miss Raine Sage : I'd get lost in a house like that too! Yeah, Mrs. Casper is a lousy, good for nothing...is shot Thanks for reviewing!

Healing Wind : Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews lol it makes my story seem so popular! love em! Thanks so much for the review!

Aether Mantis : No, I'm getting a wierd vibe too, and I'm writing this story! Whenever I write about Mrs. Casper, my hands get cold! Creepy! And that's not my imagination lol Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Amazon Bunny: HEY! Got this chapter done! Whew! Took me...four hours! FOUR hours to write! Now my eyes are tired...oh well! I made this chapter extra long to make you guys all happy because I didn't update for so long lmao! Y'all review and I'll update! Little shoutout to some buddies: Scarlet Kratos! YOU'D BETTER UPDATE "ROADTRIP RAMPAGE"! IBnBandgrl! HEYY MAKE SOME MORE STORIES! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY NEW ONES IN A WHILE! I promise I'll update one of my stories if you update yours, both Scarlet Kratos and IBnBandgrl! Pwu-lease? I promise I'll update sometime soon. _


End file.
